This application relates to a transfer vehicle with a stack clamping mechanism for engaging and clamping a stack of signatures supported on a stacker. It relates particularly to a stack clamping and transfer mechanism for use in a signature handling apparatus as shown in the twp occurrences invention disclosure of James Wise entitled "Signature Handling Apparatus", application Ser. No. 525,840, which is assigned to the assignee of this invention.
In the aforesaid application of James Wise, a stack transfer vehicle can move between a stack pickup position and a stack delivery position. At the stack pickup position, a clamping mechanism carried on the transfer vehicle clamps a stack of signatures supported on a stacker, and withdraws the stack of signatures from the stacker. The transfer vehicle then transports the stack of signatures to a delivery station while maintaining positive engagement with the stack, and releases the stack of signatures at the delivery location.
A specific improvement for the aforesaid system of James Wise is shown in a concurrently filed application of Mohanjit Chandhoke and Michael Duke, entitled "Apparatus For Forming A Stack Of Signatures", U.S. application Ser. No. 518,015, and also assigned to the assignee of this application. In that improvement, a stack of signatures are formed from an incoming stream, and an end board is associated with end of the stack. When a stack is completed, it is deposited onto an intermediate member in position to be picked up by the transfer vehicle. As the clamping mechanism moves over to a stacker to pick up a stack, it carries with it an end board for use with a succeeding stack. When the clamping mechanism is at the stacker, the end board is deposited with the stacker, and the stacker associates that end board with a succeeding stack.